Live Action Adventures
Live Action Adventures is the name given to a playlist on the Cow Chop Channel. This insists of skits, adventures, challenges and randomness that goes along inside and outside all Cow Chop locations that includes all members. Merch Videos These videos are made to advertise products on the Cow Chop merch store by skits and other creative ideas. Skits Category where all produced skits are located. Outside/Pranks/Chaos/Random Most videos uploaded in "Live Action Adventures" will be placed under this category. Challenges These videos are challenges based off Cow Chop members' creativity. Holiday Videos These videos, of course, are uploaded on or around the time of holidays. Note: These are only holiday videos apart of the "Live Action Adventures" playlist. Trivia * FIRST VIDEO was believed to be an April Fools prank by James and Aleks due to it being uploaded on April 1, 2016. * In the video, Aleks Epic Military Grade Stink Bomb Prank, Brett breaks down a door screaming "Here's Brett!"; a reference to the movie "The Shining". * James has stated that he wants to create a sequel of Extreme Water Rafting. * Infinity Gauntlet Cooking Challenge is 2nd most viewed video on the Cow Chop channel. * Nico, the animal handler, in the episode, Crazy Reptile Show + Bonus Tarantula, calls Trevor a monkey. * In Trevor's Hot Date • Geek Tinder Prank, fans speculated the old lady, or Trevor's date, to be James' mom due to her sounding very similar. Another reason is that her face was blurred through the entire video. * As of January 28, 2017 and according to James, 1000 degree KNIFE VS $40 Nokia and $700 iPhone is the most dangerous video they've made so far. * After being evicted from the Cow Chop House, it was revealed that Aleks' Epic Military Grade Stink Bomb Prank video is what got them kicked out. * Trevor Escapes To Boston is the sequel to Trevor Escapes To New York. * The bounce castle used in "Steven Suptic vs The Mouse Trap Bounce Castle" is the same bounce castle used in James' 1 million subscriber special video. * "Trevor Escapes to LA" features Khail Anonymous; a fellow friend and Youtuber known by Cow Chop. * "Walking the Plank" is the first Live Action Adventures video to feature gameplay. It is also the first video on the channel to feature gameplay played only by Joe. * Steven Suptic and Cib are featured at the end of BAD E3. * In "The Escape Room", James cheats by collecting money through a locked door. He gathered a total of $10,000. * Cow Appreciation Day is July 11, 2017 although the video was uploaded on the 19th. * "Burger King Rodeo King Challenge ft. Mechanical Bull is not sponsored by Burger King even though Burger King products are featured in the video. Quotes * "Well, here's the place. I'm not gonna show you assholes where this is cause last time we did that...we got swatted" '- Aleks (Moving Out) * "We have to stop! We pay rent here!" '- James (Ice Cream Brownie Disaster)'' * ''"Heeeeere's Brett!!!" '- Brett (Aleks Epic Military Grade Stink Bomb Prank) * "It's time to learn about death baby Tommy" '- Brett (Extreme Water Rafting)'' * ''"Fist bump. Boom, the galaxy just got fucking wrecked" '- James (Infinity Gauntlet Cooking Challenge) * "Is that chunky?!" '- James (100 Layers of Peanut Butter and Jelly)'' * ''"Is that honey roasted, dude?...Mmmm oh shit, Joe, that's some good shit!" '- James (100 Layers of Peanut Butter and Jelly) * "I feel like a used tampon, dude" '- Aleks (100 Layers of Peanut Butter and Jelly'' * ''"Ooooooh I scored biiiiiig! I didn't know I was getting such a young, healthy one?!" '- Trevor's Date (Trevor's Hot Date • Geek Tinder Prank) * "Man! This isn't even weed! This is melatonin! '- Trevor/TrevSanta (Cow Chop's Misfit Christmas - Part Two)'' * ''"AHH I CAN'T OPEN MY EYE! IT'S BURNING! I CAN'T OPEN MY EYE DUDE!" -''' Joe (Pepper Spray Gauntlet Part One)'' * "OH FUCK IT WENT IN MY EYE! IT WENT IN MY EYE! IT WENT IN MY FUCKING EYE!" '- Trevor (Pepper Spray Gauntlet Part Two)'' * ''"I've, I've never seen anything brighter than that right there...that's brighter than my future" '- James (1000 degree KNIFE VS $40 Nokia and $700 iPhone) * "Jesus Christ! You fucking threw 1000 degree foreskin at me you fucking psychopath!" '- Aleks, to Trevor (1000 degree KNIFE VS $40 Nokia and $700 iPhone)'' * ''"Did you get that...did you see that? That was fucking nature...and that was fucking scary" '- James (1000 degree KNIFE VS $40 Nokia and $700 iPhone) * "Ahhhhh!! Fucking bitch!! You're a cunt, dude" '- James, to Aleks (9,999 Mph Fidget Spinner vs Body Parts (Gone Wrong)'' * ''"This press event's the best, man. There's so much free food!" '- Aleks, to James (Xbox One X Showcase) * "Put your hand in the hole of destiny" '- Aleks, To James (What's In The Box Challenge (feat. James))'' Translations 'In the description of each Cow Chop video there are either one, two or more phrases each in a different language. Below is the translation for each. These will be categorized the same way as above. ' ''MERCH VIDEOS THE GOLDEN SQUIGGLY CUP # Portuguese '→ '''English '- "Piracy off the coast of Somalia was once a serious threat to the global transportation industry. It has declined in recent years following an international effort to patrol near the country, whose weak central government has tried to assert itself after a quarter of a century of conflict." '''SKITS THE SUCCESS STORY | Episode 1 # Spanish → English '- ''"Success was once on the planet Vegeta, until the evil ruler Freezer crushed the planet in a quick blow causing the Saiyan population to decline. Some would say that he is a tyrant Freezer, but in reality, the chain of success traveled through him, so it is the shape of our hero Goku." # 'German → English '- "Deep in the land of Misfit Toys, Rudolph was the red-nosed reindeer. Rudolph did not know what success was until the day he decided to kill all the other reindeer on the block. He destroyed their molecules and ate their brains. Santa made a move to take Rudolph, but Rudolph saw it coming, and chopped Santa's tail clean. As soon as he ate his tail Rudolph would explode and overcome life as we know her. The success was found." # 'French → English '- "Farts can succeed? This is a question I have often asked myself. I believe this is true, farts can indeed be successful. Have you ever fart, and it was so bad that your neighbor actually vomited in agony? Have you ever shit so bad you had to change your pants then at a party of friends? What about a shower fart that makes you escape immediately nearby. That is the success of my friends." '''THE ACCOUNT OF ALEKS | Episode 2 # Bulgarian → English '- ''"One of the few that we spent a few days planning, writing, and capturing a video. It is not our usual impulse, trying something new. What do you think?" ''OUTSIDE/PRANKS/CHAOS/RANDOM'' '''FIRST VIDEO | Episode 1 # Japanese '→ '''English '- "Hello there, I am talking to you in your native tongue. Today, I will go to a cheeseburger, side probably French fries. I do not like to order soft drinks, because I already have one, twice than not. It leaks grease through the napkin I will be upset. Cow chops purchase fast food shops." # 'Vietnamese → English '- "When the rain poured down my face. All I can smell is the sweet breath of fresh mayonnaise. But since you have gone far I can breathe the first time. I'm very touched about, yeah yeah, thanks to you. Now I get what I want, because you have gone far. Crawlers are more involved." # 'Russian → English '- "Hello, friend. It's me, a real Russian translator. Today is the day of the cow's chipping. This can mean very good things for Russia. We will begin the uprising in the near future. The revolution is coming. Praise the cow and saw." # 'Spanish → English '- "There are rumors of a disease being spread all over our nation. The plague of cow Chop has taken over the world, and the world has no idea how to react. Because of reacting would result in a big fuck claim, they do nothing. But today I am here to tell you that you are free to react. As a reaction is human nature, and no one can deny that sweet temptation is human nature." # 'Chinese → English '- "Hello, my friends. Today is the world's great day. Today is the day of cattle. There is no cow this year. Cattle chopping. The project will start in just two weeks. Ready to inform your family. When is the bus coming? Sorry, my hand fell off the keyboard. please help." '''MOVING OUT | Episode 2 # Uzbek → English '- ''"Print cows in an office simply is not enough to contain the rodeo. We can frolic in harmony, so we need to get a new green pastures of our farm!" # 'Malagasy → English '- "Is it possible to play live horseshoe Dick? If you miss even slighty off, the pain they must endure can be astronomical. The horseshoe in the crotch area can be fatal, but what the beautiful game will be the ring around his penis." '''GO PAX CRINGE 2016 | Episode 3 # Catalan → English '- ''"Life is a mystery, and I find the answer. It is difficult to find the time, even when I'm busy sucking the udder of a cow at the dairy farm my paternal uncles. It was a crazy trip though, I got to see a lot of things, like water in cardboard boxes and cream corn and potato puree smoothies, tasty food, especially with a little pepper." # 'French → English '- "One day I found a raw porkchop on the ground, and I was near famine. I may have taken two bites, but now I am infested with a hive of worms. I'm stuck in the hospital for months." '''ICE CREAM BROWNIE DISASTER | Episode 4 # Afrikaans → English '- ''"Who does not want to have 10 juicy brownies and ice-cream bumps poured over your entire body? The natural ingredient of ice cream certainly cleans your pores and makes you feel refreshed. It will also drop off your public hair." # 'Catalan → English '- "I've got a lot of shit in my day. But it is not the amount of shit that I entered that matters. It's where I decided to clean the shit. Sometimes grass in the works, but sometimes may have to go to a neighbors house and clean it on your carpet. I never clean my own mat." '''CAMPING DISASTER | Episode 5 # Italian → English '- ''"Have you ever heard the scary deep noises in the middle of the night? While camping in a tent is always wild life out, sometimes dangerous. We're not sure exactly what it was, but something tried to penetrate our tent last night. I'll let you know if we'll survive tomorrow." # 'Maori → English '- "Dear Diary. It was the next morning, and we live. I am pleased that we have the dragon outside the tent. We see scratches in the dirt outside our tent and put all of our equipment around outside. We looked at the tent and saw a trail of milk leading to the forest ... What could it be?" '''ALEKS EPIC MILITARY GRADE STINK BOMB | Episode 6 # Vietnamese → English '- ''"This is just a rumor, but I think I heard that Vietnam makes the best foul bombs. They use real fecal matter and gases to make anyone who inhales it vomit their lunch." # 'Swedish → English '- "Whoever translates this, I want you to know that I'm tired, and my body is weak. I think they replaced my brain with ice cream to make me comply with their daily activities and work schedules" '''EXTREME WATER RAFTING | Episode 7 # Swedish → English '- ''"Water security is important. Be sure to carry the correct gear before entering dangerous waters. Cows may think they are good swimmers, but they need their special inflatable life jackets to keep them floating." # 'Bosnian → English '- "Once there was a baby that was so good swimmer. On the day he was born he swam in the ocean and swam across the globe. The baby has grown up and become a mermaid. What a great swimmer." '''EXTREME BOYS | Episode 8 # Croatian → English '- ''"It is difficult to be extreme, but you can easily download who are staying at school" # 'Catalan → English '- "I'm being distracted by watching this show that I am, now I can not write anything good, I'm sorry for him." '''Cow Chop Life • '200 Chick-Fil-A-Nuggets' | Episode 9 # Latvian → English '- ''"This acclaimed documentary series provides viewers with a first-person perspective of the unseen parts of society and its subcultures, offering an insight into the lives involved in everything from politics to pornography and cheerleading people." '''CRAZY REPTILE SHOW + BONUS TARANTULA | Episode 10 # Malay → English '- ''"I never had a pet Boa Constrictor. I could not find it and one day I heard the hissing. I then felt it slithering toward my back. I had to quickly escape from the room before he went any further. It can be a disaster but I was saved." # 'Polish → English '- "Tarantula was in my box of cereal and laid 1000 eggs. I did not know that at that time, but laid down so many eggs that resembled the petals I ate. I ate eggs and hatched inside. I felt them walking around in my stomach." '''100 LAYERS OF PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY | Episode 11 # Spanish → English '- ''"I hope James is not no peanut butter stuck in his ass. I imagine it would be very difficult to leave. Aleks on the otherhand, however, just a slight squeeze with his ass muscles and all that jelly should glide right." # 'Cebuano → English '- "The amount of peanut butter and jelly they used to be fed to a full cafeteria children for weeks, but we used it to Meme, thanks." '''TREVOR'S HOT DATE • GEEK TINDER PRANK | Episode 12 # Spanish → English '- ''"I always like to eat the heads first, no matter what the situation. Animal crackers are a must. I like to feel like I'm in the dominant species and all the creaking animal heads in my mouth and they make me feel so good. I mean if they made the butts first and then they did not give you that kind of feeling. Always bite the heads first." # 'Polish → English '- "One day, he joined a dating application. I'm not good at implementing other horses like me. Fortunately, this was not a dating application for horses called ba on my face. I found Ryszard's horse there. We were very close and finally married and had small ponies. I recommend this application to other horses that are currently not looking for someone special." '''TREVOR ESCAPES TO NEW YORK | Episode 13 # Spanish → English '- ''"I'm pretty sure I'm addicted to Vape now. It hurts to breathe and I've been having bloody mucus. I wake up in the middle of the night yearns for the next big hit, trying to make the biggest cloud out there." # 'Chinese → English '- "People in New York are strange, a person came to us, for us to provide some head lice." '''LITERAL FECES DISASTER *GROSS WARNING* | Episode 14 # Croatian → English '- ''"I once had a bunch of trash in my yard. This is all my family and I use to excrete our body fluids in the yard as a family ritual. It was so beautiful to be unique and different. What tradition does your family have?" # 'Norwegian → English '- "This house is an absolute desert. Bad Brett must withstand the mess and destruction we have caused, not to mention the smells. I think one day this house will fall into a sink hole and fall into hell's abyss. Or maybe it will be saved and saved by the television show extreme makeover home edition." '''AMAZING MINECRAFT PC BUILD | Episode 15 # Hungarian → English '- "''Did you know that Dexter gave voice to two different women? Acting voice actress Christine Cavanaugh provided the perfect sound for both Chuckie Finster's Rugrats and the Titled Babe in the 1995 film. He dropped Dexter's show in the third season in 2001, when the synchronous business retired. He was replaced by Candi Milo. Unfortunately, Cavanaugh died on December 22, 2014." # 'Swedish → English '- "The natural color of rubber is White. Rubber is made black by the addition of various chemicals, such as carbon black. This is not just for cosmetic reasons, but because of the addition of chemicals such as carbon black to the rubber, drastically desirable properties of the rubber are increased." '''PEPPER SPRAY GAUNTLET PART ONE | Episode 16 # Sinhala → English '- ''"The death of the house we are. Pray for your sins, and every corner has some demons. View your back." # 'Catalan → English '- "This was probably the worst pain he felt in a while." '''PEPPER SPRAY GAUNTLET PART TWO | Episode 17 # Korean → English '- ''"The baby swan is called Cygnet. The name of the constellation Cygnus comes from the Latin word for the swan." # 'Italian → English '- "Is it fatal? Pepper spray is not designed to be fatal and there are no questionable contents that are found in pepper spray that can show evidence of becoming fatal. However, there are cases of registered deaths that are associated with pepper spray. This is mainly due to the allergic reaction, defined as anaphylaxis." '''9,999 MPH FIDGET SPINNER VS BODY PARTS (Gone Wrong) | Episode 18 # Spanish → English '- "''Fidget spinners are so cool wow its exciting and I'm having a blast using it." '''SKIING DISASTER | Episode 19 # French → English '- ''"Wondering why this video was so weird? This is because we started to make a sort of parody of Steep, but ended up encountering a lot of problems. We went up on the mountain too late and our GoPros died too soon. Most of the skiing pictures we went to have ended up being unusable. But we are not the ones to throw away all the time and effort we put into this day, so that's what you get." # 'Norwegian → English '- "Besides, this is the hardest video I've ever edited. Enjoy. '''BARN Introduction | Episode 20 # Catalan → English '- ''"Cows live in barns. Smell shit and live in barns. Sometimes even shit in attics. We hope our barn filled not shit. We have had our offices are filled with shit." # 'French → English '- "Imagine a world where cows could fly and horses could strike each other super hard each night? Life would be a wonderful place. I can not wait to live in this world." '''Nintendo Switch Unboxing + Cartridge Taste Test | Episode 21 # Norwegian → English '- ''"The wow nintendo switch is here with so many games to play. It's Zelda, a two-switch, and. . . And what else was it? Bomberguy?" # 'Spanish → English '- "I would like to get a Nintendo Switch if a new Animal Crossing came out with it. That is my favorite game, what better way to enjoy your afternoon and then immerse yourself in a pleasant life that could never live." '''TREVOR ESCAPES TO BOSTON | Episode 22 # Polish → English '- ''"I used to go to Boston and knew it was the place I wanted to be. I love food and weather and of course people. This is such a great place to live. Who else still loves Boston? I once saw the same bird shit on the streets of Boston." # 'Scottish → Gaelic '- "Give juice bottles clams and potatoes to boil in heavy large saucepan over high heat. Reduce heat to medium-low; cover and simmer until potatoes are tender, about 10 minutes. Remove from heat. Melt butter in heavy large pot over medium heat. Add bacon and cook until bacon begins to brown, about 8 minutes." '''GO PAX CRINGE 2017 | Episode 22 # Bangla → English '- ''"Ha ha ha thank you" '''COW CHOP IN BOSTON | Episode 23 # Hungarian → English '- ''"Once stuck in my little fuck inside a cow's anus and it's so good. I felt so good that I blasted inside that the strict cow's ass holes. Thank you very much for your existing cow anus." # 'Igbo → English '- "I do not, I do not know, goddammit. That's like the end of a book. A school where I jerked off as giraffe pussy. Haha, giraffe pussy was so dank and dirty. I love it." '''Cow Chop Goes West | Episode 24 # Spanish → English '- ''"There really is nothing important in this text. I told him everything I needed in English." '''OFFICIAL OFFICE TOUR | Episode 24 # French → English '- ''"The full name of Los Angeles is "El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora the Queen of the Angels of Porciuncula", which, translated from Spanish, means "The Village of Our Lady, Queen of the Angels of the Porciuncola River". '''STEVEN SUPTIC VS THE MOUSE TRAP BOUNCE CASTLE | Episode 25 # Spanish → English ' - ''"Hello I am Trevor, talking to you through the power of google translate. There are so many secrets to tell. But this is not the place to talk about them." '''TREVOR ESCAPES TO LA | Episode 26 # Spanish → English ' - ''"Teleminiphopia is a rare skin condition with only one infected person and a known survivor. There is no known cure, but one thing is for sure. Each piece of purchased Cow Chop Merch helps to find Trevor and his terrible disease. Buy some now!" '''MINECRAFT BIRTHDAY PARTY BUS WITH FUNHAUS | Episode 27 # Albanian → English '- ''"Minecraft was originally called "Game Cave". In the early days, developer Markus "Notch" Persson referred to humble sandbox builders as "Game Cave," but later changed it to Minecraft." '''ALEKS EPIC WATER PARK EXTRAVANGANZA | Episode 28 # Lithuanian → English '- ''"Aleks water park were evaluated on yelp as one of the worst water parks in existence. Yelp had actually create a negative ranking just to meet the needs of customers visiting this shitty water park. Fortunately after Brett ran over his car park closed permanently." '''XBOX ONE X SHOWCASE | Episode 29 # Lithuanian → English '- ''"Brett got stuck in traffic hours. At the moment the event was more than it was still built in the corner of the traffic where they got a drop off. City of Los Angeles City Traffic." '''WALKING THE PLANK | Episode 30 # Malayalam → English '- ''"The skulls and crossbows are called Jolly Roger at the top of a pirate ship. Although the name "Jolly Roger" is out of history, the red flags are used in a theory. Centuries ago, a naval battle was not normally used as a black flag, nor could it offer no mercy, and anyone who is caught will be killed immediately." '''BAD E3 | Episode 31 # Malagasy → English '- ''"I remember when you used to be able to skip the line and make my way up to where there is no question I asked. This is a good thing, if it is something more simple. And the only way to get to the front of the line of shit on the floor, and take up a position, and if everyone is going crazy to get ahead. Hard times." '''PHOTOREALISTIC SMOKE GRENADE EFFECT | Episode 32 # Japanese → English '- ''"Smoke bombs are used to hide locations and objects from the view behind heavy clouds of smoke. The army also uses smoke grenades to hide soldiers from enemies. You can use the smoke grenade to display spots on the ground (for example, where you want to land a helicopter). Smoke bombs may be thrown or shot." '''JOE'S BIRTHDAY WEEKEND | Episode 33 # Italian → English '- ''"Make sure you do not drink too much or you will be puking your ass off the next day. Be safe for children, and do not drink until you are old. Thank you." '''THE ESCAPE ROOM | Episode 34 # Korean → English '- ''"In informal use, "steep learning curve" means something that is hard to learn (requires a lot of effort). People seem to think of things like climbing a steep curve (mountain). It is difficult and requires effort." '''FIGHT TO DEATH FOR MERCH | Episode 35 # Croatian → English '- ''"Cow lovers are really sexy." '''EDIBLE SPRAY PAINT DINNER | Episode 36 # Vietnamese → English '- ''"I used to eat a can of urine in the bottle. It tasted disgusting and I could not help wondering why I was drinking it. I do not think I would think about having to drink once again in my life." '''EXTREME OFFICE MAKEOVER | Episode 37 # Malagasy → English '- ''"Whenever you leave the office for a long time, you may have access to the workstation or change the video." '''AMAZING DAY SPA RESORT | Episode 38 # Indonesian → English '- ''"Roger Bannister ran the first sub-4 minutes miles 60 years ago today. Sixty years ago on Tuesday, Roger Bannister, a 25-year-old medical student, completed what at that time seemed unlikely: A distance of four miles." '''COW CHOP GOES TO BOOT CAMP | Episode 39 # German → English '- "''You will come to the queue! You will pull out the trash! You will do as I say! You will stop contradicting my orders! You will do push-ups! You see Cow Chop!" '''COOKING FLARP EXPERIMENT | Episode 40 # Chinese → English '- ''"There was once a person who fell in love with the buttocks. Like so much, he bought the Flarp for packaging and packaging, which produced his favorite noise. Curious, if he can create the most epic fart, the experiment comes along." '''MICROSOFT ACTUALLY INVITED US BACK | Episode 41 # Danish → English '- ''"I love free food! I love Xbox! Thanks for inviting us again for a fun event! Enjoy!" '''TRUTH ABOUT EDIBLE BUBBLES | Episode 42 # Spanish → English '- ''"Edible bubbles are not good for you. If you accidentally drink too much, you may get some nasty side effects. Before giving your children edible bubbles to play, watch this video first." '''COW CHOP ROAST | Episode 43 # Spanish → English '- ''"Does it surprise someone that we have reached this level of punishment? There is no disguise here with punishments like spicy food or alcohol on the face or even poison. We have come to straight just hitting each other without pretense that something else is going to happen." '''TREVOR LEARNS HOW TO DRIVE | Episode 44 # Turkish → English '- ''"Hey, it's Lindsey. Actually, I'm selling my car, so if you want to take this old yellow skateboard, shoot me. 2005, 51 km. Trevor sold separately." '''HOMEMADE CAVIAR NIGHTMARE | Episode 45 # Polish → English ' - ''"A little-known fact about caviar is that it should not touch metal like silver. Otherwise, the eggs will acquire a metallic taste. Instead, you will have to serve in a glass bowl, preferably a crystal. To remove from the container, you must use a wooden, glass or golden spoon." '''COW CHOP ROAST (feat. Sugar Pine 7) | Episode 46 # Norwegian → English ' - ''"What was your favorite diss? What was the most willing? Let us know!" '''THE SPICE GAUNTLET | Episode 47 # Swedish → English ' - "''After the Spice Gauntlet we all popped the oldest poops at 3 o'clock in the morning." '''THE WIZARDS OF HALLOWEEN (feat. Sugar Pine 7) *WARNING: SKELETON ARMY* | Episode 48 # Dutch → English ' - ''"Sugar Pine Seven is the ultimate form of torture porn. There is no other content on the cyberspace like huns. From hilarious antics and hijinx to Cib who say inappropriate things, these guys have it all!" '''AMAZING PRANK KIT | Episode 49 # "Icelandic → English ' - "Prank University, is the most famous Canadian based anonymous prank call virtual society responsible for damage to hotels and fast food restaurants more than $ 60,000 as well as many cases of phone harassment" DIY GARDENING MAKEOVER | Episode 50 # Slovak → English - "The name "hamburger" actually comes from Hamburg, the second largest city in Germany. In the late 1700s, seafarers who traveled between Hamburg and New York City often eaten hard plates of salted ground beef that they called "Hamburg Steak"." ALEKS' PARKOUR FAIL | Episode 51 # Dutch → English'' '- "Parkour, also known as 'Freerunning', is a kind of physical training in which practitioners navigate through obstacles and remove obstacles using various methods, such as running, climbing, jumping and balancing." '''WE BOUGHT A MILITARY DRONE FOR $100,000 | Episode 52 # Igbo → English - "To determine the temperature when they are equal, we use the old algebra trick and place ºF = ºC and solve one of the equations. So, the temperature if the Celsius and Fahrenheit scales are as high as 40 degrees." WE TRANSFERRED OUR MINDS INTO NEW BODIES | Episode 53 # French → English - "While 1.33 inches (3.38 cm) of rain may not seem like much, it was a record for the desert city of Las Vegas: The first precipitation in 116 days, and more than a quarter of the city's annual average rainfall in a single day. This led the approximately 180,000 participants to walk in the deep puddles of the opening day of the show, followed by an even greater surprise: a power failure of nearly two hours in large parts of the Las Vegas Convention Center. The demos stopped in their race, the light shows darkened and the screens stopped. A sudden reminder that even the most innovative technology in the world needs infrastructure to function."'' '''DJ DOGBITE'S LIVESTREAM PARTY | Episode 54' # Scottish Gaelic → English - "You've been invited to my shitty livestream party! There are horrible things, lightweight things, half bottle of wine, trevor talking in particular, and james shiny suit." CHALLENGES INFINITY GAUNTLET COOKING CHALLENGE | Episode 1 # Croatian → English '- ''"Infinity Gaunlet counterfeited by the old gods, Bill and Jeb. Now forget, Bill and Jeb are the most powerful creatures of the old. Some say their penis has been so long that they are literally human shikabobs. Their record is 46 at one point!" # 'Swedish → English '- "Never sleep in the Cow Chop house. You can not trust anyone here. I just wanted to take a little nap and I wake up to a bang of food." '''STD CHALLENGE ft. BUKKAKE | Episode 2 # Portuguese → English '- ''"Sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) are caused by infections that are transmitted from one person to another during sexual contact. These infections often do not cause any symptoms. Clinically, infections are only called diseases when they cause symptoms. That is why STDs are also called "sexually transmitted infections." But it is very common for people to use the terms "sexually transmitted diseases" or "sexually transmitted diseases" even when there are no signs of illness. There are many types of sexually transmitted diseases and infections. And they are very common - more than half of us all will have one at some point in our lives" '''THE ROCK DIET CHALLENGE | Episode 3 # Samoan → English '- ''"Can you smell what the Rock is cooking? I can't. I have bad allergies and can not smell a thing for months at a time. You can literally shit in my nose and I would not know." # 'Armenian → English '- "Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson is not merely a world famous wrestler. He is also a super movie star. He can do everything literally! I can not even tie my shoelaces by myself." '''CHICKEN TENDER CHALLENGE | Episode 4 # Samoan → English '- ''"To be honest Tender chicken so much, not breaded chicken. But they generally have simple cooking and Prep. It will be the first meal created them, and are quite hard to fuck them, but vendors still manage to fuck them." # 'Cebuano → English '- "Chatting chatting, chicken fingers, chicken strips, chicken tarogo, chicken breasts, chicken tendies, everything in the same thing but so many names for such a simple meal." '''OUIJA BOARD RITUAL CHALLENGE! *ACTUAL SPIRITS WARNING!* | Episode 5 # Swedish → English '- ''"If it makes any of you feel better, I can actually be two percent Indian." # 'Spanish → English '- "Every post recording the video though, I've been having nightmares, I feel something is coming to me. I can not even shit without feeling that something is there, watching. It could be my ancestors, trying to tell me the truth. I'm afraid to answer though." '''WORLD'S HOTTEST DEATH CHIP CHALLENGE | Episode 6 # Spanish → English '- ''"Those fries were to be sure to spice up. A spicy sweet treat to our children at home. Give them a stare, because they are going to burn the eyes. It is a world of fear of us there." # 'Russian → English '- "I'm just glad I did not have to eat it." '''Burger King Rodeo King Challenge ft. Mechanical Bull | Episode 7 # Spanish → English '- ''"The sounds were fun to make. They are a bit messy and maybe a little too loud, but that is the magic of it. Nothing says fun like tinnitus." '''HOLIDAY VIDEOS Cow Chop's Thanksgiving Special | Episode 1 # Spanish → English '- ''"Thanksgiving is a time to give. You have to give to feel the gift of giving, to give is to experience giving in its best way to give." # 'Catalan → English '- "It is said that man is still playing the harmonica to this day" '''How To Make Christmas Dinner | Episode 2 # Spanish → English '- ''"My question is how Joe knew it was dog food right away, and why he admitted that he ate it before, enough to know the taste and smell of it." # 'Basque → English '- "Brett is a crazy man, he's crazy. Making people eat insects and dog food and crispy raw juice." '''Cow Chop's Misfit Christmas - Part One | Episode 3 # Spanish → English '- ''"Merry Christmas my misfits, it is that time of year where children are happy snow and adults are not. Because we do not have snow days at work, we have to put up with it. Shit stupid dude, I miss my snow school days, I did not have to worry about anything, I just had to stand there like a stupid idiot and breath because everything was taken care of." # 'Catalan → English '- "My tradition of parties is to eat nails of my family's feet. My father has a lot of dirt on it, which is like a sauce to really wet." '''Cow Chop's Misfit Christmas - Part Two | Episode 4 # Burmese → English '- ''"His family to get some gifts, sweet Santa appropriate time ဒြါ" # 'Belarusian → English '- "Discrepancies gifts were thoughtful and full of love." '''COW APPRECIATION DAY | Episode 4 # Bulgarian → English ' - ''"After openly condemning gay marriage in 2012, the founder of the company was met with strong opposition. However, many supporters of the Christian legitimate company ate chicken solidly, increasing the profits of" '''Krampus and the Christmas Misfits Part 1 | Episode 5 # German → English ' - "''Who is Krampus? In Austria and the German Alpine region, the demonic character is an integral part of the holiday season. He is a devilish figure with long horns and a goatee, much like typical depictions of Satan. You may see him posed harmlessly on a greeting card or reproduced in chocolates or figurines. But perhaps you will also encounter a herd of crampons, barking through the city with bells and chains, intimidating spectators or whipping with sticks." '''Krampus and the Christmas Misfits Part 2 | Episode 6 # 'Czech → English ' - "Between 1934 and 1938, when Austria was under the fascist government, Krampus was perceived as a symbol of (differently) sins, anti-Christian ideals and social democrats. The newspapers of the Austrian Catholic Union called for the Kramp boycott, and the city of Lienz, the capital city of East Tyrol, forbade Kramp's dances, and commissioned that all the ambitious St. Nicholas be licensed by the city. At the same time, they pledged to arrest Krampus whenever they saw him. Although this did not raise the level of the ban, in 1953 the head of the Viennese kindergarten also published a brochure that called the "evil man" Kramp and warned the parents who celebrated him could be kidnapping their children all the time." Category:Series